


Hermit Crab

by looking_glass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looking_glass/pseuds/looking_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you couldn't help him or any of them and you're the shittiest leader there is and they all died because you couldn't do your job right, now everything is going down the drain, no matter how much closer to the Green Sun the rest of you have gotten, this is the end of the line and they all know it, you know it, and it's all your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermit Crab

You're stuck waiting on your shitty little meteorite like a stupid little wriggler flopping around, waiting for his lusus to pick him up and untangle him from whatever he has managed to get himself stuck in.

Behind you, Kanaya is helping Terezi with Sollux' body and Gamzee is standing a couple of feet away, a strangely calm pillar of strength at your back. It's odd, how much he has changed from what feels like hours ago but happened maybe thirty minutes prior. When he held on to that ridiculously colorful hammer, honking happily to himself, face painted with his own blood and an mirthfully wicked smile.

Stopping him felt draining. Soothing, but draining. You just want to sit down and hang your head low and stop because you're only six sweeps old and so many of your friends are dead and Sollux died a couple of heartbeats ago and even if he was a nook-sucking shitstain, he was also your friend. One of your best friends.

And you couldn't help him or any of them and you're the shittiest leader there is and they all died because you couldn't do your job right, now everything is going down the drain, no matter how much closer to the Green Sun the rest of you have gotten, this is the end of the line and they all know it, you know it, and it's _all your fault-_

Suddenly, there is a cool hand on your shoulder, patting it while another hand, smeared with violet blood, is brushing something away from your cheeks. You hadn't even realized you'd started crying but now that you're aware of it, you can't seem to stop.

Sobs are wrecking your body and you cling helplessly to your moirail because he's the only one in your little bubble you can hear. Everyone else just seems to far away and their voices slowed and dulled as if they're in an entirely different world.

But not Gamzee. No. He's wrapping his arms around you and making soft, comforting, shooshing noises as he paps your back and you bury your face in his shoulder and hold on for your dear life.

“I got you, motherfucking best friend.”

You want to believe him because, in that single moment, he's your world and you're his.

“Everything will be fine, you'll see.”

You honestly want to.

“There will be motherfucking miracles happening left and right, if you'll just motherfucking believe.”

You do.

**Author's Note:**

> "In general, and despite their moniker, hermit crabs are social animals that do best in groups."
> 
> Drabble for the Anon who requested Gamzee/Karkat on my tumblr.


End file.
